falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Child of Atom (Fallout 4)
The Nucleus |quests =The Glowing Sea Liberty Reprimed |actor =Paul Ganus, Joe Ochman (male) Audrey Wasilewski (female) |dialogue =EncChildrenOfAtom.txt }} Children of Atom are characters appearing in Fallout 4. Background The Church of the Children of Atom is a religion that worships a deity known as Atom and radiation, which they call "His Glow" originating from the town of Megaton in the Capital Wasteland. In the decade since the battle for Project Purity, the religion has expanded to all over the Commonwealth, settling in places ranging from the Crater of Atom in the Glowing Sea to all the way up to The Nucleus in The Island. The Children have sent preachers to various areas outside the Glowing Sea,Kingsport Lighthouse terminal entries although the outcome of these expeditions are not always peaceful, as travelers who cross paths with the Church are often met with suspicion and hostility. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions Children of Atom are hostile to the player character, with the exception of the Crater of Atom in the Glowing Sea, The Nucleus and Brother Henri inside the Sentinel site, who can be aggravated to attack, but can become so through dialogue. Variants Child of Atom |level =10 |perception =6 |hp =280 |pr =0 |er =10 |rr =0 |dr =0 |xp =16 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (8 ) |attack2 =Gamma Gun (25 ) |items =* Gamma gun * Gamma round * Child of Atom rags }} Child of Atom cultist |level =20 |perception =9 |hp =400 |pr =0 |er =10 |dr =5 |rr =0 |xp =29 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (8 ) |attack2 =Gamma Gun (25 ) |items =* Gamma gun * Gamma round * Child of Atom rags }} Child of Atom preacher |level =30 |perception =9 |hp =500 |er =10 |dr =5 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =43 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (8 ) |attack2 =Gamma Gun (25 ) |items =* Gamma gun * Gamma round * Child of Atom rags }} Child of Atom zealot |level =40 |perception =9 |hp =600 |er =10 |dr =5 |pr =0 |rr =0 |xp =57 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (8 ) |attack2 =Gamma Gun (25 ) |items =* Gamma gun * Gamma round * Child of Atom rags }} Child of Atom reborn |level =50 |perception =9 |hp =700 |dr =5 |er =10 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =71 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (8 ) |attack2 =Gamma Gun (25 ) |items =* Gamma gun * Gamma round * Child of Atom rags }} Locations * Found at Jalbert Brothers Disposal, Kingsport Lighthouse, Crater of Atom and the crater house. * One may encounter Children of Atom fighting a group of three high-ranking Gunners as part of a random encounter, such as at the church in Hyde Park. They are often overwhelmed by the Gunners due to their combat armor often providing effective radiation resistance, and superior armor and weapons. * One also may encounter four Children of Atom fighting a Gunner commander and Gunner conscript while defending a derelict building just north of College Square. Notes * As the majority of Children of Atom are armed with gamma guns, the player character can effectively neutralize most of the threat they pose by wearing a hazmat suit, though the player character must still watch out for pipe rifles, radium rifles, Nuka grenades and nuke mines. * Even if the Sole Survivor is a member of the Children of Atom they will still be hostile to the player character in the Commonwealth. Appearances The Children of Atom appear in Fallout 4. Gallery Art of Fallout 4 Child of Atom.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Children of Atom characters ru:Дитя Атома (Fallout 4) uk:Дитя Атома (Fallout 4)